


Astrological

by qjuiq



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Jealousy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert with Erik Lehnsherr:</p><p>You and Charles can both read minds, creating a special bond between you both.</p><p>Only he uses it to his advantage to get a certain metal head all riled up; how does Erik feel about you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrological

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a cool but somewhat relevant title?? You'll find it, but I inserted that little line to match the title.
> 
> Hope you like it!

You walked around the mansion, oblivious to the strange looks and chuckles you received. Your earphones were so high that your music could be heard from at least a foot away. 

You had just bought a new mixtape from one of your human friends. The cassette player attached to your hip bounced with your movements as you hopped down the stairs. 

You walk through the hall and see your best friend Charles in his study. You smile at him, but his eyes are closed in concentration. 

'Goodness...' You hear his voice. You slipped your headphones down, resting them around your neck. 'Charles?' You muse in your mind, connecting with him. 

You were a fellow telepathic alongside Charles, and so far the only other telepathic amongst the mutants him and the X-Men have found. 'Your music is much too loud, can you lower it down?' Mind reading came with sensitive ears, but only Charles seemed to have such hearing. You would turn down your music but not without some fun banter.

'Oh, but that is no fun.' You watch Charles from his door frame, sending him a mental image of you pouting. 'I need to focus.' 'Take it to the Cerebro.'

'Don't be snippy with me, it's unlike you.'  
'Sure it is, Charles. Suuuure.' Charles opens one eye to look at you, his expression one of annoyance. You giggle, taking off your headphones and cassette. "You should try it. Music is the key to the soul." You wink.

Erik is watching you from under the stairs, sitting in a large leather chair with Hank who was a reading a book on physics. "You should just talk to her." Hank can feel the tension in Erik from a mile away as he watched you and Charles doing that telepathic talking you always do. 

Why did it have to be you to share the same abilities as Charles? It could have been any other female mutant to share their thoughts with Charles, but it had to be you. Erik gritted his teeth when you smiled at Charles. He only chuckles at whatever you say, irking Erik more. Ever since you arrived at the mansion Erik found your presence annoying. Not so much of you as a person, but just you being around him always had him on alert or had him wary of his own actions.   
He never cared about what he said or did until you came, why were you different? 

He secretly hated himself for wanting your attention, hell he was having an internal struggle just watching you interacting so comfortably with Charles. 

Erik was the one deserving of your mindless chatter; he usually tuned out about five minutes into your mindless explanations about stuff like books and movies, but he definitely cared about you more than anyone else in this mansion. 

Erik coughs out of nowhere, startling Hank in his seat. He wants to take back his thoughts; there was just no way he cared for you. You were just some kid who he enjoyed irritating because it got a rise out of you (although he did enjoy the way you would huff your cheeks, he found it rather adorable), nothing more.   
But as he stared at you rounding the desk to look over Charles' shoulder, probably nothing more than curious as to what the man was reading, he fumed on the inside. 

Charles could sense the small fury within Erik's mind, looking up to look at the metal master. 

Making eye contact Charles grinned, more than aware of how Erik felt about you. 'How do you feel about Erik?' Charles asks you, obviously motioning his head in his direction. 

You look up and meet Erik's stare, the intensity of it causing you to blush.   
"What're you looking at, metal head?" You grin at Erik trying to play off the redness in your cheeks. 

Erik just keeps staring as if not hearing you at all. You blush again, looking away. "Why does he keep staring? Do I have food in my teeth?" You whisper into Charles' ear. 

He never breaks eye contact with Erik but is still talking to you. He was wondering if there was anything he could do to make Erik react, something to make him finally admit that he liked you. 

Charles knew of where he stood with you; you weren't exactly best friends, but the companionship of someone who shared your abilities was closest to that for him. It was almost like a kinship between the two of you. 

You two were comfortable with each other, and sometimes and on purpose he would push the boundaries of closeness when he knew Eric was watching. 

This was one of those times and he knew there'd be results. Charles smirked to himself, turning his chair towards you.   
Erik sat up slightly in his chair, but nothing noticeable to Hank or any one else except Charles. He was going to have fun with this. 

"I'd like to hear this new tape of yours," Charles smiles at you, enticing a grin in return. "Trust me, you'll like it. It's has some pretty good hits," You take the headphones and place the headphones on Charles' head but he holds your hands when you try and let go. Erik bristles in his chair, siting up straight as a board. With his powers, Charles presses the play button of the player sitting on his desk. 

The tune is soft but a sort of dance pop, how very much like you. Charles smiles at you, running his thumbs over your hands. You're confused and beginning to blush, wondering why Charles was holding your hands. 

"This is good." He smiles up at you. "I told you." You grin again at the compliment. Erik knew Charles was doing this to get on his nerves, as he usually does whenever Charles knew Erik was watching. He would get him later for this, he swore. 

'Wait, are you trying to get a rise out of Erik again?' You frown, giving Charles a disappointed look. He only winks, bringing your hand to his lips. Erik could only think of twenty ways to strangle Charles right now, if you weren't there next him he would have been more than happy to try them out. 

'Whatever do you mean?' Charles chuckles in your mind. 'You know he likes you.' 'I doubt it. He thinks I'm annoying.' You giggle out loud, unbelieving of Charles statement. Erik grips the arm rests of his chair, silently scorning Charles for being the object of your affection. Well, he wasn't quite sure if you liked the other mind reader or not, you spent time with Charles just as much as Erik. 

You never once flirted with Erik; every encounter was nothing but playful arguing that soon turned into hair pulling and fists being thrown, but he indeed despised the way your attitude changed around Charles, like the two of you had some astrological connection and you belonged together in some way. What a bunch of bullshit. 

'Watch how he reacts to this, then.' Charles smiles softly at you, looking you up and down. 'Don't take this personally but play along, my friend.' Charles places an arm around your waist, causing you to tilt your head.   
Erik's burning in his seat, wanting nothing more than to lunge and pull you away from Charles. But he did not own you; he had no claim, no right. Why was he wanting his arm around your waist instead of Charles when he convinced himself he had no feelings for you? This confused him greatly, but he still focused on the scene in front of him. 

Charles then sends an image to Erik that causes him to finally break. The image was of you barely clothed, laying on his desk, a leg wrapped around Charles as he made animalistic grunts. The image was so explicitly detailed and vivid in Erik's mind that he had reached passed his limit. "That's it, Charles." Erik growls, walking swiftly over to you and Charles.   
He picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, flicking a finger at Charles. Charles' chair rolls back, running itself into the wall. Charles' grunts in surprise, but but he only laughs, looking up at Erik.

Meanwhile, Hank is ignoring whatever is going on in the study well aware of this twisted platonic, _"romantic"_ , whatever the hell it was triangle between you and his two best mates, and you were dangling over Erik's shoulder, swinging your legs in protect. 

"E-Erik!" You blush, beating on the man's back. You're hitting harder than you should but it doesn't even phase him, your thrashing against him is only laughable. "You shut up." He snaps, his tone angry and full of fury. You gulp, immediately silencing yourself. Erik shoots Charles on last glare before stomping out of the study, quickly walking up the stairs and bringing you to his room.

Charles is proud of his accomplishment, sending Hank a smug eyebrow wiggle. Hank rolls his eyes, ignoring the suggestive expression.

You yelp as you're thrown on to Erik's bed, the door slamming loudly behind the both of you. You try to sit up, but you're pinned down as Eric climbs on top of you, resting himself between your legs. You're blushing like a tomato right now, trying to squirm away but Erik holds your hips down with his hands. 

You feel so exposed but being in a man's bed, and in Erik's no less, excites you. You stop struggling after a good ten minutes, out of breathe as he just stares you down, something unfamiliar in his eyes. "Erik, what's wrong?" You ask but don't meet his gaze. 

"Why are you so friendly with Charles, hmm?" He asks, his hands moving to either sides of your head. Your eyes are clenched shut, wanting to get away more than anything. This was going to be too much for you, you already knew; any sort of touching or physical closeness with him would practically set your body on fire. 

"I don't know what your talking about." You mutter, eyes still closed. Erik's forehead wrinkles in frustration, his thumb and forefinger cupping your chin. "Look at me when I talk to you." His voice is demanding, sending a shiver down your spine. His voice always did the strangest things to your body, and you only prayed to God that Charles never saw what ran through your mind whenever you heard Erik. 

You reluctantly turn your head, eyes opening hesitantly to see him. Your eyelids are half lidded as you peer up at him through your eyelashes. Your eyes were beginning to glaze as more lavish thoughts appeared in your head, causing Erik to smirk. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, leaning down. 

Goodness, you looked so kissable right now. That shouldn't be what he's thinking about though; you were a thorn in his side, an annoying immature, young adult who only ever made his mind become total putty whenever you were around. It irritated him to no end and he was going to find out why. 

"You really want to know?" You bite your lip, your eyes roaming up his torso to his handsome face. The way you looked him up and down should have been an obvious indication of what you thought but he wanted to hear you say it. 

"Depends, is it worth knowing?" He climbs further into the bed, unintentionally pressing his hips more into yours. You stifle a moan but this doesn't go unnoticed. His eyes widen slightly, his orbs sparkling with interest. "M-Maybe." You blush again, the sight before you making it hard to hold eye contact for long. 

You send an image into Erik's brain, wondering how he will react to be forwardness of your mind. 

It began innocent, but the particular situation was blush worthy indeed. 

You were both laying in bed, but the lights were off and you were both under his sheets. You were under him and your hair was sprawled out, and you wore nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, similar to pajamas. Erik was in nothing but his underwear, hovering over you as he was now. He was kissing you, his strong arms bracing himself. 

The kisses were soft and light but in a matter of seconds they were growing hot as his tongue slipped in your mouth, his hands roaming up your shirt. Before he touched your breast though, he had snapped out of the thought, realization hitting him in the face.

You saw something you ever thought possible in your life time. Never having seen Eric blush, his cheeks were a bright shade of red, the sight more beautiful than any painting you've ever seen. "Oh my god, you're blushing." You don't want to laugh so you hold a hand over your mouth, muffling your snort. "Shut up." He looks away, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Anyways, what kind of picture was that, hmm? Are you telling me something?" He leans down and whispers into your ear, his breath tickling your skin. You shiver, placing your hands on his shoulders. You could feel his muscles flex through his shirt, making you even more inwardly excited. 

"Erik," you say, your voice unsure and quiet. He loved the way his name rolls off your tongue, in fact he thinks of something else he'd like to roll off your tongue. "We're not there yet, slow your roll buddy." You laugh nervously, reading his mind. 

"I thought you didn't like me." You trail a finger down his chest, licking your lips. As soon as Erik had thrown you over your shoulder you knew that there was something more that he himself was denying for a while; but then again, so were you. You had tried way to long, every encounter with Erik you disguised your attraction with bickering and fighting. You tried to direct your affections towards Charles because of course he was more suited for you. You both shared the same powers, and at first that was your closest connection but you couldn't force it. 

Erik was slowly taking your heart day by day, and there was nothing you could do about it. 

"Of course I don't like you, I detest you." He chuckles, his eyes tender while looking in yours. 

"Did you like my image?"

"I'd like it more if it were to happen, but we can start with this." He leans down and brushes his lips against yours, soft enough to where it feels like feathers are touching you. The feeling is sensational, his mouth opening slightly and his tongue grazing your bottom lip. 

You open your mouth, welcoming his deepening of the kiss. His tongue slowly moves into your mouth, the taste of dark chocolate and coffee clouding your senses. You moan into his mouth, a similar sound emitting from his throat. He pulls away, inhaling slightly as he does. "I take this as a yes?" You giggle, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I would rearrange cities and give you the moon, if that's what it takes to show you." His gaze is loving but dark, the vigor in his eyes creating a pool of heat between your legs. The seriousness in his voice causes you to blink.

"Erik, are you in love with me?" Your voice is breathless, hoping to God it's a yes. How you came to fall so deep for this man, you didn't care; what did matter to you was where it was going from now. He laughs in your face, almost resembling a bark but more tame. "Goodness, you are a dull girl sometimes." His smirk makes you puff your cheeks, your hand running through his hair and pulling on some locks. 

"Rude, coming from the man who's in love with me."

"You're delusional, woman." He kisses your forehead, flicking a finger so the lights turn off. 

You grin up at him as he stands up, his arms moving to the hem of his shirt. "How do you feel about making that little image of yours a reality?" He smiles playfully, pulling his shirt over his head. His well sculpted torso renders you speechless, the tone and muscled man in front of you a sight to behold. 

"It would be my honor." You take off your pants as well, crawling under his sheets. 

Erik takes off his pants, shimmying out of his jeans as they pool at his ankles. Your hands slip in behind your shirt and I clasp your bra, the sight rendering Eric of air as you pull it out of your shirt, the look on your face stirring something new within him. Your lips were slightly parted and your eyes were dazed, but you focused on nothing but him. He could get used to that look. He crawls into the bed next you, imitating what he remembered and laying on top of you. You smile up at him as he has a hand behind your head, pulling you in for a kiss. 

Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of your life, and even thought it was only the beginning of something new, you knew these feelings were everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms welcome~


End file.
